


Highschool Sweethearts

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [6]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suicide, True Love, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Yuqi and Soyeon's relationship was clinging, obsessive, naked, raw, human, naturalistic, animalistic, alive and utterly mystifying. Both could barely believe they had found the other one, and, both could barely believe that they were able to have the other one.But what happens when one life ends?
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Highschool Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> I will come to put something; I'm just not sure right now

Yuqi and Soyeon's relationship was clinging, obsessive, naked, raw, human, naturalistic, animalistic, alive and utterly mystifying.

Both could barely believe they had found the other one, and, both could barely believe that they were able to have the other one.

There was nothing in the world apart the two of them with their own little world.

The traces of teeth and nails and lips marked across skin in nearly-secret places, each one of them smelling a bit like the other's perfume, the look in their eyes for the other.

It was utterly majestic. 

It was animal.

Yuqi and Soyeon were animals together.

They were the ultimate highschool sweethearts.

But, then, they were the polar opposite of the highschool sweetheart identity. 

Soyeon pulled on Yuqi's hair, making sure she slid nowhere. 

The two of them were naked, rolling about on the floor of Soyeon's bedroom, Soyeon's parents out for the night. Yuqi wasn't supposed to be there, but, Soyeon wasn't going to not open the window of her bedroom when she saw her girlfriend climbing over the brick wall that acted as they back fence, ivy moon growing everywhere and Yuqi accidentally flashing herself, wearing no knickers beneath her cotton dress. 

"I love you." Soyeon licked her tongue up from the top of Yuqi's back to as far as she could reach to the back of her neck before her hair grew. Yuqi gasped, her small breasts hanging down as she was on her hands and knees, Soyeon the same, her body covering her from behind and over.

Soyeon moved to sit back up, her knees on the floor and the backs of her ankles pressing against her backside as she hauled Yuqi up as well, Yuqi sitting loose-legged and curled-toed between her thighs as Soyeon kissed her neck and traced over her breasts.

When Soyeon thought about it, it felt...like it was yesterday.

"You should move on." Her friend Minnie whispered to her. Her dark Thai eyes gazed at her.

It had been two weeks since Yuqi had died.

The truth was, their relationship for all it's fire and obsession, it had suited the two of them. Both Soyeon and Yuqi had been lost in each other, but, to everyone else, - Yuqi's friends Soojin and Shuhua and Soyeon's friends Minnie and Miyeon - it had been attacking on a healthy, human soul, it had been unhealthy, even though Yuqi and Soyeon were beautiful together, Soyeon nosing Yuqi's neck by the radiators behind the science block as everyone sat together and had lunch, to Yuqi gazing longingly from the back of the classroom in Maths to Soyeon who had to sit up the front.

They were inseperable until Yuqi's on-going mental health issues from been horrifically bullied at her old school had made her find her Father's blood-pressure pills when he was out on a grocery shop trip with her Mother on a Thursday evening.

Her heart had virtually exploded in her chest.

And, now, Soyeon was left all by herself.

Soyeon couldn't say it to Minnie, because, Minnie didn't know, and, Minnie had never experienced it. Because of this, Soyeon could forgive Minnie saying the things she did.

You can't just get away from something that had made you the person you were.

"I still love her." Soyeon whispered. "I still need her."

"If you try, one day, you won't." Minnie held Soyeon's hand.

They were sitting by the radiators by the science block and keeping themselves warm as winter clouds loomed overhead and the overpaid cunts of teachers sat in their toasty staff-room with hot coffee and a smorgasboard of a lunch.

Both Minnie and Soyeon peered up to the greying sky above.

"She's in the rain." Soyeon murmured.

Minnie leant her head against Soyeon's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, angel. No one deserves to go through this."

Soyeon gently, gently pinched the top of one of Minnie's ears. Minnie chuckled softly. "You ok?" Minnie whispered.

Soyeon hummed. She didn't tell Minnie that she had a hell of a time getting to sleep every night, that she cried her heart out helplessly every night as she drew Yuqi's face over and over again on canvas backgrounds she made up herself. 

Two weeks.

When Soyeon thought about it, it seemed like such a long time.

But, then, looked how much her life changed in one day when someone else decided to end theirs?


End file.
